


Imperfect Perfection | OT7

by InTheEssence



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin, Caning, Cock Rings, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Master Namjoon, Master/Slave, Multi, OT7, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rich Kim Namjoon | RM, Sexual Slavery, Slave Jeon Jungkook, Slave Kim Seokjin, Slave Min Yoongi, Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sub Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Sub Park Jimin, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, pure smut at points I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEssence/pseuds/InTheEssence
Summary: "It wasn't a life we chose, but what's done is done. I'm just glad we found someone like him to keep us here and alive. We could have died out there you know. Do you ever think about that?"-Or a story in which BTS are the six slaves that belong to Namjoons household in an AU where it is completely normal for the more rich part of the population to own slaves sold by private sellers.-I am accepting ideas for this story so feel free to comment anything. Thanks for Reading! (BTS Slave AU with Master Namjoon/RM)





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Yoongi/Suga  
Personality: He pretends constantly that he doesn't enjoy being around anyone and often causes a small scene about it. He's hard to handle, constantly running off. It's hard to crack his angry persona. He really just wants to be held down and have all the weight taken off his shoulders though he would never admit it. He doesn't want to accept his life at all.  
Time at manor: Has been there for four months.  
Rank: #6

Name: V/Taehyung  
Personality: V will be a perfect angel one moment but the next he'll be causing fights and trying to break things. Usually this occurs when he isn't receiving attention and tends to continue on for a while. He can be very aggressive with the other boys. He's very funny and enjoyable however when he isn't causing problems.  
Time at manor: Has been there for a year and three months.  
Rank: #5

Name: Jungkook  
Personality: To put it simply he's a little devil and he knows it. He likes to start fights with others and enjoys getting himself in trouble. This youngest slave is sly and knows how to get the things he wants from the others. He's sweet and everyone knows that but he'll use it to his advantage at any second.  
Time at manor: Has been there for ten months.  
Rank: #4

Name: Jimin  
Personality: Horny like 24/7. He's also a super sweet boy, much like Hoseok, he tries to help all the members as much as he can. Just usually in a different way. He tries to avoid punishments and tends to blame others for his mistakes. He never wants any kind of heavy weight on his shoulders because it freaks him out. Total sub.  
Time at manor: Has been there for a year.  
Rank: #3

Name: J-Hope/Hoseok  
Personality: Literal sunshine. He's always trying to stay out of trouble and loves to make the others laugh. He fully accepts his life and enjoys it to the most of his ability. He often helps out Namjoon and the others when they need it.  
Time at manor: Has been there for a year and six months.  
Rank: #2

Name: Seokjin/Jin  
Personality: Namjoons favorite and right hand man. He helps manage the rest of the slaves and has a soft spot for literally everything and everyone. He's a pure angel but can be scary as hell if someone breaks a rule and he isn't afraid to report their ass to Namjoon.  
Time at manor: Has been there for a year and ten months.  
Rank: #1

Name: Namjoon  
Personality: Handsome man who is busy running a high end business and taking care of 6 various slaves. He secretly yet no so secretly adores all of them and would do a reasonable amount of things to make them happy. He's a stickler for the rules however and isn't afraid to punish someone or reinforce the rules. He may not be seen as the nicest man on Earth but he treats his slaves a lot better then most.  
Position: Master


	2. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin/Yoongi focused. No warnings for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note I forgot to add in the first chapter. Namjoon is older then everyone else.  
> -  
> Thanks for reading!

The dining room was busy as it always seemed to be around meal time. After all, these were the few times a day where the Master came out from his office to be with everyone. He was a powerful man and often stressed himself out with overloading his work schedule so when he came out everything was expected to be perfect. Jin understood that and as the head of the kitchen he always overdid himself by inspecting everything thoroughly to make sure that it met his standards, many times to the annoyance of the staff.

Much like any other day Jin ran around like a mad man, nitpicking a lot of small things and trying to perfect everything much like he always did. He only stopped when the telltale sound of the dining room door opening revealed four other boys. J-Hope and Jungkook laughed loudly as they walked in, giving each other a light shove as a slightly innapropriate joke escaped Jungkooks mouth. 'Atleast they're in a good mood today' Jin thought as his eyes trailed back to the two remaining. Jimin walked in with a leashed Tae, both of them smiling and talking to each other at a much more reasonable volume then the other two.

"Welcome boys," Jin announced which caught all four boys attention. They all smiled at him as they grabbed their respective seats at the now set up table. The food was perfectly splayed out in front of them and all of their mouths watered though they all knew that they couldn't eat until the Master arrived.

"Good morning," Jin said noticing their hungry expressions with a small smile of amusement.

Three of the boys smiled up at him and gave him a "Good morning Jin" or "Good morning Hyung."

The one remaining boy who hadn't spoken yet paused before he mumbled out a "Good morning Sir," not making eye contact with his elder.

Jin simply sighed and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the younger and grabbing the leash Jimin had let go of before tying it to the chair like they were supposed to. "I said good morning," Jin said with a smile, leaving a quick kiss on Tae's cheek.

This time Taehyung looked up at him and tried not to smile as he said a quick "Good morning, Sir," before looking away. It was too late though, his small smile had broken through. It was just barely noticeable but Jin had caught it and it already made him feel much better.

The oldest slave stood up and let go of Taehyung as he gave the others a nod as to say "Go ahead, keep talking," to which they did excitedly, not paying much mind to the hustle and bustle of the kitchen around them.

Jin, however, was overwhelmed by it as he walked around the table for the fourth time since it was set up as he kept an eye out for any small details that were off. Spending a few moments inspecting each plate, cup, and peice of silverware before finally reaching Namjoon's place setting.

"Hey Rodrick, come here." Jin shouted out into the busy room.

A smaller sized man emerged from the horde of people, his red hair messy and swaying aggresively as he hurried over to the man who had called his name, "What's wrong now Jin?"

The taller man shook his head in annoyance and pointed down to the large wooden dining table beside them, "How could you not notice? There's a spot on Master Namjoons plate. How could you let that pass? Do you even know how hard he works? We can't have him eating off of dirty dishes!"

"You're right." Rodrick didn't even bother putting up a fight, especially not anymore because whatever Jin said is law in the kitchen. The red head snapped his fingers at a fellow servant passing by and pointed to the plate, "It's dirty, get a new one."

The servant simply nodded and grabbed the plate to add to the abundance of items in their hands much to Jin's dismay. A broken plate would never do but he chose to ignore the flaw at that moment when a new kind of annoyance took over. A small shock emmited it's way from his wrist band and into his arm, leaving a heavy pain before disappearing a few moments later. Jin looked back to the man who was staring at his wrist band, having obviously noticed the message. "Rodrick, my right hand man here, I can trust you to finish up the rest of the kitchen right? It has to be perfect and only you understand my expectations."

The servant nodded and glanced at Jin's wrist once again, "I got it handled but you better hurry up and go. I wouldn't want you to not be able to eat lunch with us again."

That was all it took for the taller man to turn around with a nod and make his way promptly toward the exit of the kitchen. Before he could reach the doors, he made sure to turn around to the four boys who were staring at him "You all listen to Rodrick and Hoseok until I get back," to which they all nodded. Jin took a few steps until he made it to where two guards stood beside the large oak doors. They glanced at Jin and his thick black collar before seeing the white one sewn onto the middle of it. Without any hesitation they opened the large doors and let him through, closing them once he was out. He made his way down the perfectly decorated white hallway, complimented by photos of Master Namjoon and his family along with a various amount of expensive paintings. Jin didn't have time to admire them like he usually did as his feet carried him swiftly past them. Once he was out of that hallway he turned right into his favorite hallway, which also happened to be where Namjoons room was. The large amount of windows littered throughout the hall helped to lighten up his nerves slightly as he basked in the sunlight for only a moment. Jin's mind was racing like crazy, thinking over everything and worrying for both his and everyone elses saftey that this wasn't actually that urgent. The last time he had been called down for an emergency had been when J-Hope had fallen and cracked his head on the floor. He knew how things ran around here as he had been there the longest and he knew what the different signals meant. If the bracelet vibrated it meant you were needed for help, if it emmited a shock it meant you were needed urgently and if it lit up it usually meant you were in trouble. He had learned all three through experience though he didn't experience a shock often so when he had been casually helping the kitchen and felt it, his core froze. He hated to admit it to himself but he hadn't been this nervous in a while. Jins feet carried him swiftly and before he knew it he was at his Masters door.

The oldest slave lifted up his hand knocked twice before the guards inside opened it. They allowed him to enter before they exited and stood outside the now-shut door. Jin looked at his Master, who was sitting at his desk like usual. "You called for me Master?" Jin asked, trying to ignore the shaking in his hands.

"Jin," Namjoon said before turning around in his seat to stare at his slave "Come here."

Jin promptly nodded and moved towards him, sitting down on his lap and trying to not wrinkle the Gucci black suit his Master was clothed in. Namjoon stared through his black glasses at his eldest slave. "You were in the kitchen I'm assuming?" Namjoon asked to which Jin nodded.

"Did the boys come in?" He asked to which Jin nodded again. "Ah I see, did all of them come in? I'm sure you took notice with how precise you are." Namjoon raised his eyebrows at the boy as he asked the question.

Jin froze and thought back to everything that has previously occured before his face blanched white. Yoongi hadn't arrived, how in the world had he not noticed? "Everyone except Yoongi, Master." Jin said as his eyes cast down to the ground finding his feet increasingly more interesting.

Namjoon nodded in response, surprised that the eldest hadn't noticed that before. "I may have lied a little, Kitten," Namjoon said, "This wasn't exactly an emergency. I mean it is in a way but not enough to call it an emergency. Yoongi has been missing for an hour or so now and hasn't been found inside by the guards, he's trying to escape again. I'm sick of this happening so often. It's obvious that physical punishments haven't done anything. Therefore when he is found he is going to be put in the isolation unit for a few days and we'll see how that goes. We all know how much he loves to act like a loner when he's not. Hopefully this will work, and since it was your job to make sure that he is where he is supposed to be I do have a punishment in mind for you as well."

Jin froze at the words and kept his eyes downcast on his hands as they fiddled in his lap. The tears had begun to well up lightly in his eyes though he had managed to blink them away before they could fall. It's the middle of Fall and knowing Yoongi he probably was stupid enough to actually try to run away in whatever clothes he was wearing which defidentally would not be enough protection from the harsh rain and wind that had been going off and on for the past few hours. He didn't care that much about being punished but he was just so guilty. Poor Yoongi, why did he have to keep trying to run off. It's no wonder he was stuck with basically no privledges at rank six. He just wouldn't accept that their life really wasn't that bad. Jin was only truly worried for Yoongi most of the time, he's a sweet kid but it hurts to see him punished all the time. They've never tried isolation with him before but he already knew it would be way worse then physical punishment for Yoongs.

"Hey," Namjoon said as he titled up his slaves head to make Jin look him in the eyes, "He'll be okay. I knew you would feel guilty which I why I decided that your punishment would be finding him yourself. I know that usually I send out guards but you know he has to be somewhere on the general area of the property. He only recently ran away so he couldn't have gone far. Throw on a coat and go, you won't be eating lunch with us, or dinner if you can't find him before dinner. Now go. I want both of you back by tonight."  
Jin nodded swiftly and waited for Namjoon to give him permission to leave before he got up and ran out of the door, ignoring the odd look the guards gave him. He made his way through the windows hallway again only to notice that it was raining once more, very heavy this time. This only made Jin move faster as he went through the white hallway with photos and paintings and past the kitchen. He went down a few more white hallways before reaching the front door of their medium sized manor. Though the building itself wasn't massive like a castle, it was still large. The land that was owned by the property however stretched on for miles and that's what worried Jin.

Without a second more time wasted Jin threw on a thick jacket and rain boots before telling the guards at the door the reason he was leaving. They both checked his collar number that only further guaranteed he was allowed outside with permission. They both enevitably nodded and agreed to open up the door for the stressed slave. Jin threw them a quick and polite "Thank you," before making his way out into the poor weather, trying to not run but wound up changing that idea not long after as he felt his feet start to pick up speed until suddenly he was running as fast as he could. The rain was pounding down harder now, getting a small amount inside his rain boots and completely drenching the ground. Small puddles of mud began to form where clear rain once was, though their peaceful new home didn't last long as Jin splashed through them as he searched for the younger slave.

'I should probably check all the areas with shelter first since it's raining. He can't possibly be that stupid.' The brunette thought as he made his way toward the horses. It was about a half mile walk to get to the horse stables since they need to have room to run around, but it was also the closest area that has shelter. The only thing Jin hadn't considered was the smell though. The closer the brunette got to the stalls the more the smell of the horses and manure intensified due to the rain. There was no way Yoongi would stay in there and Jin already knew it. He can't handle any bad smells at all since it makes him sick. He's got a very weak stomach when it comes to things like smells and tastes but not to violence or blood which is kind of odd but Jin chooses not to think about it too much.

Vowing to not spend anymore time at a place like this Jin turned around, taking a step back towards a enevitable trek in the rain once more. That was until the brunette heard the faint sound of someone vomiting. It wasn't plesant by any means but it caused Jin to light up. He had found Yoongi finally, and though it may not have seemed like a long journey the rain makes everything twice as bad.

Jin immediately turned back around to face the horse stable and ran over to it, throwing open the door to reveal a shaking Yoongi bent over in the corner next to a puddle of vomit. "Oh Suga, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" The older one asked as he rubbed Yoongis back.

Yoongi turned around with wide eyes when he heard the familiar sweet voice and felt the strong hand rubbing his back. He hadn't heard anyone come in and for sure was not expecting it to be Jin. "Why are you here?" The silver haired man asked in shock.

Jin didn't answer immediately as he took off his thick coat after noticing the younger male in his pajamas. The brunette placed his jacket around the other, already beginning to feel the effects of the cold but deciding to ignore it. After all, Yoongi felt like ice. "You're in pajamas for fucks sake. Come on Suga, babe, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You'll die one day and I really don't think I'll ever be able to live with myself if that happened. I know Master would be devestated as well."

Yoongi simply laughed as he put on the jacket, already knowing he couldn't refuse. Jin would never let him go cold when he was warm, that's just not Jin. "I bet he would," Yoongi spat sarcastically toward nothing really, "Now answer me Seokjin, why the hell are you out here?"

Jin helped Yoongi stand up and looked at him with a warm smile "I was the one who was supposed to get you from your room and so it's mostly my fault that you escaped. Master told me to go find you, simple. Now let's go back inside in the warm."

"How did you find me?" Yoongi asked, refusing to budge when Jin took a few steps toward the door and tried to pull him along.

"Oh please, I know you almost as well as you know yourself. I know you've only been here for a few months but I take notice Yoongs. Remember that. Now let's go, I really wanna be back before dinner. I'm starved."

Suga still refused to move as he looked up at Jin sadly, "I guess that makes sense, and look, I appreciate you going all this way for me but I can't go back there. You know I can't."

Silence hung in the air for a moment as Yoongi and Jin made eye contact. "Hey Suga come here," Jin said while opening his arms up wide.

The silver haired man was confused but it was such a Jin thing to do that he really didn't mind all that much. He took a step forward and into Jins arms. It was warm and tight, it reminded him of his home and his family, it reminded him of good times. Suga felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes as he hugged Jin back tightly. "It's okay, let it out." Jin said as he patted Yoongi's back. "I know you miss your old life. We all do."

Yoongi sighed and let go, wiping his eyes briefly before looking Jin in the eyes. "I hate this life, I was made to be free."

"It wasn't a life we chose, but what's done is done. I'm just glad we found someone like him to keep us here and alive. We could have died out there you know. Do you ever think about that?" Jin wiped up Sugas remaining tears as he outstretched his hand, "I know you're aware how good we have it. I know that you know and I know that you love all of us and would never actually leave. Now stop this, take my hand and we can go back to the manor and then we can get your punishment over with and then we can cuddle and hang out. Of course you have to follow all your rules and a lot will be different then it is right now. But it's because you keep acting up and running off that you're ranked lower. I believe in you and please Suga, babe, I promise things will get a lot better once you let them. Now are you going to come with me or would you rather stay in here with all these horrible smells."

Yoongi glanced at the ground, his mind racing with the choices but as soon as a wave of manure hit his nose he had made up his mind. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. How It Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible Triggers: Very slight anxiety attack if you squint, isolation.  
> -  
> This chapter is to show what happened to Yoongi, more of the collar rules and over all rules, as well as how they interact on this one day a week. I swear the characters will not always be like this, I just felt like writing something more angsty right now. The happy go lucky, fun, but still somewhat strict atmosphere will be here at some point again, probably not the next chapter but the one after. If you have any ideas for this story please feel free to comment. Thanks.

"Hyung, I know you've been saying he's okay but are you really sure he'll be okay? Like really sure? Master isn't ever gentle when it comes to running away and I know he won't be gentle at all when it comes to Yoongi. He would never just let Yoongi get away with isolation, like that is just not something he would--"

"Jungkook," Jin stated, effectively cutting off the stressed out boy, "I get you're worried but please stop talking. Yoongi is fine."

"Hyung," Jimin said slowly with lowered eyes, as if afraid of upsetting him, "I'm sorry for talking back but I agree with Kookie. Doesn't Yoongi like being alone? Why would isolation be so bad? I love Master but wouldn't he add on another punishment? We're probably wrong, I just really miss Yoongi. I know Master would never hurt us."

There was a beat of silence as the eldest of the group glanced at the two before turning to Jimin, opening his mouth when a loud voice suddenly erupted from next to Jimin.

"But you know how Master can be! Plus this is a new punishment, Yoongi's never had it inflicted on him before, so how are we going to know if he reacts really badly to it. This could be a hard red for him and we'd never know because he's ALONE." Jungkook persisted in that high pitched voice he had when he was scared as he purposefully ignored the elders request. Jungkook knew that Jin was sugar coating the punishment or how much it would affect Yoongi, which one it was however was a mystery. The fact that he didn't know what Yoongi was going through made the youngest worried more then he would ever care to admit. He knew well enough the punishments you could receive from running away and none were something to be relaxed about. They left small scars, either mentally or physically, and always left you wanting nothing more then to be completely brainless and obedient. Everything was easier that way. This simple fact was a part of life to anyone who has had the experience of conditioning and auctioning as a slave. The main concern of his thoughts right now however, were the scars Yoongi would leave this punishment with. That's what scared him.

The eldest rubbed at his temples, obviously telling by Jungkook's tense face that he was overthinking. Pulling down his glasses slightly, Jin glanced up from the book in his lap to the youngest boy on the black leather couch opposite him, "Jungkook?"

At the call of his name Jungkook immediately looked up, "Yes Hyung?"

"Please, just be quiet. I'm getting a headache, you should trust Master. By the way that goes for Jimin as well, you both know that he would never do anything to us that we don't deserve, right babes?"

"I guess you're right, Hyung. Sorry." Kook lowered his eyes to the ground, matching Jimin's already lowered gaze, now finding himself with a dull worry for Yoongi but an even greater sadness at the idea of upsetting Jin.

Upon noticing the look on their faces, it didn't take long for Jin to open his arms wide and smile at the younger slaves through his glasses. "It's fine boys. Now come here and sit with me. I miss you both and I know you want cuddles."

Simple to say that Jungkook and Jimin did not need to be told a second time.

\----

The tension was obvious in their large living room. Though the sun did shine in brightly from the glass ceiling, everyone felt cold on the warmed black leather couches. Jungkook, Jimin and Jin remained unmoved from where they were sitting previously together. The elders book now discarded on the nearby table right next to his reading glasses. He was currently reclined on the couch as he looked up through to glass as the clouds, trying to find shapes in each one. It provided something for him to do while the room sat in deafening silence that was eventually beginning to hurt as more and more time passed on. The only movement was the clicking of Namjoons laptop keyboard and a few small shifts from Tae on the floor, trying to get comfortable. His dark straight hair masking his eye movement as he looked around everyone's stiff poses, making sure not to connect eyes with any of the other slaves or, god forbid, Namjoon.

Just like everyone else, Taehyung would never admit out loud how worried he was for Yoongi. After all, Yoongi was number six so he deserved whatever punishment he got more then likely. This idea did help to lighten the blow significantly anytime they heard him whimper or yell from the basement throughout the past few days. Tae was not fretting over it nearly as much as Jungkook and Jimin, however, as he couldn't help but feel the underlying excitement at the prospect of Namjoon having one less person to pay attention to. Don't get him wrong though, he was secretly excited by getting more attention but he still wanted Yoongi to be okay. This concept of worrying about Yoongi is why he was assuming that the atmosphere was more tense then usual on their regular Friday meeting. At this point he just wanted to speak and break the silence but he knew he needed someone to talk to him directly in order to be able to speak freely without punishment. It seemed as if no one in the room had plans on doing that however. 

So as they all sat there, staring at nothing and breathing in and out as quietly as they could, things became worse. It was faint but everyone could hear it. Whimpering, Yoongi's specifically. It sounded pained and broken but Namjoon continued on with his work, only stopping when a barely there scream reached their ears.

Hoseok was the first to react as he brushed his curly black hair behind his eyes before returning his hand to his lap quickly. The tension became worse, almost suffocating. He struggled to breath as another scream made it's way through the house. They all knew it was Yoongi, there was no one else it could have been. That thought alone scared him and really got him thinking about a question he pondered more often then not when he was a new slave. What happens when you run away? It's been hinted at by many of his fellow slaves but not only did he really not want to know, he also wasn't allowed to know because of certain rules they have. That thought scared him almost as much as when his Master abruptly stood up, closing his laptop quickly. "Hoseok, my sunshine. Please come here, love."

Time seemed to freeze when those words were uttered though it was not because of fear, it would never be fear. Hoseok never fears Namjoon and likes to think he never will, he knows he's probably just on edge because of his worry for Yoongi and the upcoming list. He knew he wasn't good this week but he didn't want to have to face the consequences. He absolutely dreaded Fridays. Finally, he managed to push through his still framed body and stand, looking at his Master waiting with a smile.

Namjoon sighed and looked at all the boys around him before opening his arms and beckoning Hoseok forward into them. As expected, the action was reciprocated quickly and with little haste. All of the boys knew the black haired boy well and knew that he adored affection, it was what he strived off of. It was basically his main source of motivation.

"Hey, baby boys, please look at me. Yes, baby, that includes you," Namjoon added upon seeing the hesitation in Taehyungs face, "I love you all, including Yoongi. Please do not feel bad for what is occurring to him right now, he inflicted it upon himself and I can assure you that he is okay. I have monitored his progress since this is his first time having this type of punishment and it is working as it should. As all of you are aware, this is Yoongi's third day of his punishment which means that it's all over. I asked you all to come here so I can bring him up from his punishment and we can all talk about this weeks list which I just finished." The eldest man felt Hoseok shiver against him at the mention of the list. Namjoon acknowledged it as he calmingly stroked the black mop of hair under his hand, continuing to talk to the group in front of him once he felt that Hoseok was okay. "I do have to say that though I love you all, I am very disappointed in this weeks list. Almost all of you were very bad. There were many reoccurring problems that we will have to get rid of once and for all. I'm sure all of you know what things I am talking about, so that shouldn't take too long. Does this sound okay with everyone?"

All five of the boys in front of him nodded their heads and he could already see the disappointment in their eyes. They knew they had almost all been extremely bad this week which almost always ended with them feeling disappointed in themselves. The list was not meant to and never would be meant to make them fear receiving a punishment because of it. Due to all of these reasons it is safe to say that in this household Fridays were his slaves least favorite time of the week and he knew it.

\--

The door to the basement creaked open slowly as Namjoon pushed his way in. It was diffidently not a basement that you would imagine slaves being punished in and he made sure of that. He's visited many slave correctional facilities in his life for one reason or another and many were freezing with concrete cells, a thin blanket in the corner of a dirty cell as the slaves were naked and chained to a wall. They were forced to eat out a dog bowl and were treated like down right garbage as a form of "punishment" from their masters. Every time he visited one of those centers he always came home and updated the punishment room to make sure it was extremely comfortable for any of his slaves while they were down there. He's not sadistic, that's for sure and even though he couldn't help the slaves at the facilities he sure as hell could help his own slaves live comfortably. That was why he had such a warm and comfy punishment room. It was all about morals. There was a bedroom with a plush red bed in the middle of the room on a large mahogany bedframe which had obviously been used recently. There were multiple cheaper photos lining the wall to still provide decoration but not be a financial slight if an angry slave broke them, which has happened on a few occasions in the past. There was no windows or forms of entertainment but the room was well lit with a few punishment tools locked in a chest tucked away in the corner of the room.

Since that happened to be the first item he looked at, Namjoon checked the box to make sure it hadn't been broken again and then examined the rest of the room. Everything appeared to be fine except for the messed up sheets on the bed which would never even begin to bother him. Finally done with analyzing the room itself, Namjoon looked around to attempt and locate the younger man who had been screaming earlier. He called out his name but when no response came he checked the bathroom before coming back out when not finding him in there.

The search attempt didn't last long however as a small looking silver haired man crawled out from behind the bed, where Namjoon couldn't see from the doorway. It was odd at first with the way the youngers bloodshot eyes flickered up to him to soak in his appearance. The second their eyes met was the end though as Yoongi completely broke down once more. He got up and began to run to his Master as soon as possible. Yoongi completely hated being touched, as was a fact known by everyone. So when the younger wrapped his arms around his Master and just cried, Namjoon was surprised.

"Baby," Namjoon stated calmly as he slipped back into his dominant headspace, not moving from his current position, "You know the rules. You've just broken a good amount of them for someone at your collar level. I'll ignore it however if you start following them from this point forward. I will comfort you in due time but I need to see that you've learned your lesson. Is that clear?"

Yoongi's eyes broke from his Masters as he tried to hold back the tears. He nodded, knowing he wasn't allowed to speak without permission. Maybe it was a test since Namjoon used to do those when he first was bought. However, Yoongi pushed that thought to the side and forced himself to the floor, crawling after Namjoon when he walked over to the messed up bed. "Up on the bed," he said, patting his large hand on the spot next to him.

As expected, it proved slightly hard to crawl and get up on the bed at the same time but he somehow managed and pushed himself on top of the comfy bed with the soft red sheets. "Do you fully understand how much stress you put through me and especially Jin? You may speak."

Yoongi sat and listened to his master speak quietly, but as soon as those last three words were said the dam behind his eyes opened once more and tears streamed down his face "I know and I'm sorry and I won't-- I won't do it again, I-I promise. Please, I'm sorry, So sorry. Sorry sorry... I'm bad, I know. So bad, no wonder I'm the sixth, s-such a bad boy. I'm sorry. I hurt Jin Hyung, and-- and you, I just, I'm so sorry..."

The endless apologies faded out as his breathing began to shake to a point that would indicate an unhealthy rise in stress and anxiety for any person. More quickly then the silver haired man would have expected, there was a hand on his back. An invitation that it was okay for physical contact.

Yoongi broke down into his Masters shoulder more quickly then he would have liked to admit. It felt good to have someone there after being completely alone for three days and being forced to get stuck in his own thoughts on a constant loop. He absolutely hated how vulnerable he was a times like this but he couldn't think of anything else he'd rather be doing right now.

"So I guess now we know what punishment works well for you, though we'll have to shorten the time length. I'll only use this if you're really bad, okay baby?"

Yoongi simply nodded his head, trying to not think of ever having to come back to this wretched place again.

"Now baby, when we're about to go upstairs I'll put your leash on so you can walk instead of having to crawl. You may also touch me appropriately for comfort. Those are the only rules I'm bending for you right now. Okay? We're doing this weeks list. I'll still tell you your offenses but your punishment for the acts will be shortened."

Once again Yoongi nodded his head in agreement and as soon as he did, he began to hear comforting words in his ear that barely shuffled through his foggy mind. Something along the lines of "good boy" and "so proud" and "I love you". Those filtered words were enough to keep a smile on his face as he heard the click of the leash on his collar. The large number six never felt heavier then the days he spent in the isolation unit but that weight was rising and Yoongi already knew he could get used to the comforting feel of that click upon his neck.

"Let's go baby, Jimin has been missing you a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say I'm kind of sorry for not uploading for like a month or two, I honestly don't remember when I uploaded last. My parents told me that they were divorcing mixed with the stress of high school, college and work and I really just haven't had an interest in forcing myself to be miserable and write some crappy chapters. I'm still not fully ready to pick this story back up so here's this chapter because I was feeling up for it and I feel good about this one. Hopefully I'll upload again soon but I'm not quite sure guys. It's in a different format from the last one btw and I kind of like this one more. Let me know which one you like more.


	4. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon goes over the list for everyone that week and tells them their punishments. Sweet ending though. (2392 words)

“Oh, my sweet and beautiful boys. Would you just take a look at this!” There’s an overwhelming amount of playfulness aligned throughout Namjoons every word as the flash of a new digital screen appearing on his laptop mirrored across his facial features. “It’s quite long this week. How sad, I had so much faith in you boys. Now, before I say anything else, I’m going to give you all a chance here. Does anyone care to explain what happened?” 

His eyes bore into all six of the young men sitting around him in the room. Their eyes collectively seemed to flicker toward the ground at the words, no breathing to be heard. Everything was silent, completely still, as if a single eye movement would cause the building to come collapsing down on them. It was tense and everyone of the men in the room could feel it. The pounding of hearts and shuttered breathing never went away. From the first week to the last, the mixture of fear and shame and regret would lay thick over the room and choke everyone involved leaving no space for thoughts.

So, when Namjoon finally nodded to himself in understanding, the subconscious action came as no surprise to himself anymore. After waiting for a few more moments and receiving nothing but silence, he finally shifted his hard gaze down to two very specific boys. Whenever they were placed together in any way, they always seemed to show up on Friday with a long list of offenses and an even longer list of punishment options. This week however, their lists separately took up a little over a page each on his laptop screen which was a surprising new record for them both. Their equally wavy brown hair covering their faces in a gesture of fear and shame. They were openly displaying their status compared to their master and quite frankly Namjoon couldn’t stand it too much longer. He didn’t like when his boys acknowledged his rank in fear. So finally, the silence broke as Namjoon decided to stand and walk in the direction of the two young men.

“Everybody needs to lift their eyes up. You know I’m willing to discuss any punishments and that you always have next week to do better. Therefore, I don’t see any need for fear or sadness. Now I believe I asked for someone to explain what happened and I find it quite rude that no one volunteered.” There was no real malice laced in Namjoons voice as he spoke, but as he finally made his way to the two boys, he could feel their fear.

Just as Namjoon prepared himself to speak, he noticed a meek looking Jimin stand up on his left. He looked up though not making eye contact, and his voice as he spoke sounded just a small as he looked “I can explain if that pleases you, Master.”

Namjoon sighed and stepped away from the two boys, the one on the couch starting to shake slightly while the one of the floor remained seemingly motionless. They were scared and Namjoon knew that he would have to deal with that fear sooner rather than later. However, he found himself following where his feet took him until he was standing directly in front of Jimin. He leaned forward and kissed Jimin on the lips before looking at him directly in his now slightly blissed out eyes. “Thank you love, I appreciate it and you will be rewarded later for this action but I have some very specific people I would like to have explain. So, sit down and relax. Okay?” To this Jimin simply nodded and sat back in his original spot, still getting over the effects of the surprise kiss.

Namjoon walked back over to the two boys slowly, observing their stances, and simply let out a sigh, deciding not to waste any time. “Jungkook, Taehyung. I’m very disappointed in you both this week. You’re both coming in with very long lists today. Since neither of you seem willing to talk right now, why don’t we go over that list first and then we can talk?”

At this, Namjoon walked back over to his chair as Jungkook and Taehyung followed him, kneeling at his feet once he had sat down with their eyes downcast. A scowl graced Namjoons face as he lifted the youngest boys face to look him in the eyes “Hey, look at me, okay?” To this Jungkook simply nodded as he looked up, though still not making eye contact. Namjoon simply sighed and decided to move on “So Jungkook, it seems this week you’ve been very busy. Let’s go down this list and at the end we can talk. First off, you cursed at multiple of our slaves and staff, you slapped Jin when he ordered you to do something, broke a painting in your room as well as a plate in the kitchen, insulted Jimin on various occasions, threw food... Oh, I must say that this is an interesting one.” Namjoon stated, eyes raking the bullet as a smirk played heavily against his lips, “You seemed to have stated how “Master is being such a bitch this week” does that sound about right to you?”

As the list continued to be spoken tears welled up in the youngest slaves’ eyes. However, as the last bullet was spilled from their master’s lips, the dams opened. Large crocodile tears rolled down Jungkook’s face and dripping on to the carpet. Through the almost silent hiccupping sobs Namjoon could swore he heard little tidbits of various rambles but none seemed to make sense together. The crying wasn’t even remotely uncommon on Jungkook’s part and as Namjoon had managed to deduce, it was always a mixture of guilt but mostly done in order to be comforted. He craved attention constantly, that’s just how he was and Namjoon rarely let himself fall into that trap. This blabbering seemed to continue on for various moments until Namjoon finally gave up, deciding that Jungkook seemed to be too worked up to talk.

That’s when he moved on to the other offender, Taehyung. “Oh,” Namjoon stated instantly looking down at the other young man. There was a small and barely hidden smile playing upon the second youngest’s lips as he stared toward the floor. “Well someone seems to have assaulted almost every other slave in the facility somehow, again. This includes you hitting Hoseok with a game controller resulting in a bruise on his calf. Along with assault you’ve somehow managed to destroy almost a whole bathing room after pulling various so-called “pranks”. You’ve seemed to also cuss out various people including those of higher rank then you including ignoring a large majority of Jins orders. That’s truly a new record for you V. I thought you’d have gotten better over the past year or so here. You truly impress me babe.”

Taehyung smile gained even more volume as the list continued on but he remained silent. Oh, how excited he was to get permission to talk though. Namjoon noticed this of course, as he always prided himself on being very observant. So, a smile emerged on Namjoons own face as he glanced between the screen and the boy for only a moment before stating a simple “Speak.”

So, Taehyung did. He tried to explain certain things such as how “Hoseok cheated” and how “It didn’t even hurt, he was just playing it up for attention”. Moving on from that he then decided to bring up the whole assaulting people and destroying the bathroom thing by simply claiming that everyone was being rude to him and that they all deserved it.  
Of course, as per usual, Namjoon listened and willed his frustration down at every word spoken by the boy because he truthfully never learned. When the ranting had stopped Namjoon glanced down at the boy with a slightly wicked smile on his face as he breathed deeply. He ignored the boy and typed some things on his computer as the wicked smile remained etched on his face. A chill ran its way down many slaves’ backs at the sight, including Taehyung but only for a moment.

Finally, Namjoon looked back at the boy and waved over a servant from the other side of the room. He calmly whispered something into the man’s ear before he pointed to Taehyung. By this point that once fleeting chill resurfaced in Taehyung as he felt his nerves grow. Then finally, fucking finally, Namjoon looked at him. His face was flushed of all annoyance as it emanated calmness. “Taehyung. Jooheon here is going to take you down to the punishment room now. You will be caned 20 to 30 times depending on how you take them. After that I expect you to come back up here and apologize to every single person you hurt this week. You are to act with Jooheon and the punishment administrator as you would with me. This means you crawl, you listen, and you don’t talk at all unless you need to safe word. There will be no walking or talking from you at all this week since both seem to get you in trouble. Do you understand?”

Not bothering to waste any moments when his master was like this, Taehyung quickly nodded and lifted his head up to the servant as he clasped the leash to his collar. The pair soon made their way out of the room as sweat dripped over Taehyungs face in nervousness. He hadn’t been caned in forever.

Now that Taehyung had been dealt with, Namjoon looked back at the now calmed Jungkook. “As for you, would you care to explain your actions Jungkook?”

Upon realizing it was his turn again the youngest slave froze before nodding his head and looking at the ground. “I’m sorry Master, I just got carried away. I know my actions aren’t acceptable. I knew they were wrong but I did them anyway. I’ll accept whatever punishment I get.” After completing this he sunk into himself even more while a few more tears gathered in his eyes.

Namjoon didn’t fall for it though and simply nodded. “I know you’re looking for attention bun, but you know I only give that after the punishment is over. So, let’s move onto your punishments. You’re going to first off, apologize to every person you hurt or insulted this week. I want a full apology and you know the position I require for that. You also are going to have your speaking privileges removed for the next week since you can’t seem to control your mouth and your time outside of your room is going to be limited for the next week since every time you come out you seem to cause problems. So maybe you can think about what you did in full detail. These punishments will begin as soon as the meeting is over. Now go back to your spot Jungkook.”

The brown-haired slave simply nodded and wiped his few remaining tears before heading back to his spot. “Now,” Namjoon begun, “Jimin and Hoseok come here.”

Both boys took an audibly deep breath before coming forward to kneel in front of their master. The nervousness was strongly emanating from both of them and Namjoon hated it. He hated Fridays so he tried to end them as soon as possible.

“Jimin and Hoseok, neither one of you have too long of a list so there is no need to be worried. Just relax. I’ll start with Jimin. You were caught touching yourself multiple times this week and you ignored a few of Jins orders. There’s not much to explain so I’ll just move onto your punishment. You’re going to have a cock cage on for a week starting as soon as this is over, and I want you to apologize to Jin. Sound good?”

Jimin nodded solemnly for only a moment “Yes, Master.”

“Now, Hoseok. You broke a vase in the hallway a few days ago while running, which you know is not allowed in the first place. For this, you’re going to be spanked and I will be adding cleaning duties onto your list of chores for the next few days to make it up to the servants who had to clean your mess.”

Hoseok nodded with a simple “Yes, Master” before Namjoon ordered them back to their spots and beckoning Suga and Jin forward, meaning it was their turn.

The brown and silver haired men kneeled at Namjoons feet much like the other slaves had. Namjoon scrolled through his list on the glowing screen in front of him as he glanced at the boys. “Jin, you were responsible for Suga running away just as much as he is, but you’ve both already been punished for that so we’re going to ignore that part. However, you were late to your duties in the kitchen a few days ago and for that I’m revoking your night with me this week.”

Jin almost cried at that. That day was his favorite time of the whole week. Every Tuesday he would go to Namjoons room and they would cuddle or have passionate sex or both. Usually both. How he would sleep that night he didn’t know, but he still nodded and acknowledged his punishment with a “Yes, Master”.

Namjoon smiled at the boy before moving on the silver-haired man. “You, my dear, do have quite a list today but I’m going to go easy on you so we’ll only go over a couple. You cursed at Taehyung, which I will have none of. You also refused to come out of your room a few times this week and had to be taken out. For this, you’re going to apologize to Taehyung and you will be spanked.”

The same as almost everyone else before him, Suga nodded and simply said “Yes, Master”.  
\-----  
That night, when all the punishments were either in place or already done Namjoon called each boy into his room kissing them passionately and hugging them tight before laying them under the blankets of his gigantic bed and kissing them on the forehead. Friday nights were special because it was everyone’s day. They all laid together and cuddled, sleeping late into the next morning. Friday nights were everyone’s favorite and that’s an indisputable fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published this because I finally got into the mood to post again. I'm really going to try to post again soon because I have big plans for this story and I really want to share it with you all. Hopefully I can shake my funk soon and get back into this.
> 
> ALSO P.S   
> \---  
> This is the last angsty chapter for a little while. The next few are going to explore the sexual lives and the everyday lives of the slaves of the Namjoon household. Maybe I could make a short about V and Jungkook being punished if you guys want that? Comment if you do, or just let me know in general what you guys want to see in this story! Thanks, have a great day!


	5. Fixing The Small Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I had some people request both of here and on Wattpad for a chapter about what the punishments are like I made this short chapter. (1501 words) 
> 
> -=-UNEDITED BTW-=-
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Caning, slight humiliation, handcuffs.

It hurt. The cold metal floor of the punishment dragging against his legs. The leash that attached itself to his neck with an almost suffocating pull causing that dull pain in his legs. The command to strip had been hard the first few times he had had to do it. He was always made to crawl which meant he couldn’t stand to take off the obnoxious yet soft and extremely comfy clothing provided to him by the man he called master.

So here he was, with his knees trying to move as fast as Jooheon’s long legs and it was damn near impossible but he tried his hardest. A groan left his lips and he nearly froze as the walking man stopped and slowly turned to look at him.

Disgust and anger. It wretched it’s way along his face and the crawling brown-haired boy began to panic. He didn’t want another added punishment for making noise.

Or at least that’s what he thought would happen. However, to his surprise, he saw the orange-haired man turn with a sympathetic smile as he scratched the hair in the back of his head. “Sorry, Taehyung. I’ll try to go slower. We’re almost there so don’t worry too much.”

The younger man simply nodded and continued on as his knees became way less pain filled as the older man, Jooheon, focused more on his pace as they finally rounded the corner to the punishment room where, no doubt, his specified box of punishment tools would be out from the side room that was attached to that room. They each had one specified to their dislikes. Very twistedly considerate if you consider it that way, which mind you, Taehyung did not.

Jooheon pushed the door to the room open to reveal Jennie, one of the 7 slaves specified punishment administrators. He kept his eyes down as he heard her sigh.

“Taehyungie, you really fuel my paycheck, you know that? What did you do this time? You may speak.”

Taehyung unsurely took a shaky breath before simply saying “A lot, ma’am. Just, a lot.”

Jennie nodded and walked over to the brown-haired man on the floor and his transporter, giving Jooheon a pat on the back and telling him he was good to go. To this he nodded and made his leave swiftly until Taehyung heard the door shut with a metallic click.

“So, tell me, Tae, are you sorry for what you did?” She asked, purposefully lifting his head up so they made eye contact.

He nodded. Simple and short. Just like the slap he received immediately after. “You know that’s not how we answer things here Tae. Try again.”

The slap stung, and the young man felt tears prick at his eyes from the pain, but this time he found enough wisdom from his previous trips to Jennie to correct himself. “Honestly, no ma’am”.

She nodded in a faux understanding before ordering him to stand up and pointing to a corner of the room with handcuffs on the wall. He knew the drill by this point so there was no real need to explain.

Quickly, he made his way over to the wall and put his face against the wall and he lifted his arms. Much like he expected, he soon found his arms handcuffed to the section of the wall. There was rustling heard from behind him and he soon heard a crack shoot through the air. Flinching, he let out a sigh of relief as he realized it didn’t make contact to his skin.

Jennie reached her soft hand out and stroked his bare back, before whispering her usual line. “It’s time to start, count each one for me.” And so, he did.

Crack after crack of the cane landed across his back and thighs. It became hard to count at around the 15th strike, but still he managed to stutter out a “Fifteen, thank you ma’am”. Namjoon always prided himself on their politeness. So, god forbid he didn’t thank her for destroying his back like this.

Still, as his back continued to bleed from one specific hit where Jennie had gone a bit hard, and the rest of the agitated marks started to burn full force, the tears began to spring. Jennie usually waited until this part to start telling him all he did wrong. She emphasized how rude he’s been and how much he hurt the other people around him. Even though Tae would never admit it, that part made him cry the hardest. It may seem hard to believe, but he hated disappointing people and that’s one thing he does way too often.

“Tw-twenty, thank you m-ma’am”. The brown-haired slave stuttered out as the last his had landed its way across his hip area. Tears landed on his bare chest and then on the floor as his sobbing became more and more prominent. He felt positively horrible about the whole situation and just wanted to go fix it all as soon as possible.

However, before that could happen, Jennie unhooked him and brought him over to the plush red bed in the middle of the room. She made sure to lay him on his stomach so his back was facing the air. She stroked his tousled hair and shushed him as he continued to sob. Reaching over to her previously displayed array of punishment and aftercare objects. She grabbed a salve and began to apply it to his back which made the younger man calm down slightly.

He looked like he wanted to talk so bad, but at the moment he was choosing to be a good boy and follow his master’s instructions, which will surely go away again within a few weeks, but for now it was nice. The older girl smiled “I know you want to apologize baby, but you will have to wait a moment. You took your punishment so well young man. Amazing.”

Not too long after, she left the young man to relax for a moment on the plush bed before sending Namjoon a quick message through their personalized company phone.

After about 10 minutes, Namjoon made his way downstairs. “Sorry Jennie, I was busy setting up Jimin for his punishment.”

Jennie simply nodded, looking at the older mans red hand “What happened there?”

“He didn’t necessarily want the punishment so I had to coax him.”

“Ah, well. Speaking of punishments, this one here is done. I’ll be clocking out and heading to my apartment unless you need me for something else?”

Namjoon waved the girl off before giving a simple “You’re good to go” to which she nodded swiftly and headed out.

The older man looked toward his slave on the bed who was trembling ever so slightly. That wasn’t pleasing in any way to see, so he came over to his second youngest slave and rubbed a calming hand through his dark hair. “Let’s go apologize to the others and then you can come lay in bed with me and the others once their specified punishments are finished. Let’s go.”

Taehyung followed obediently, with Namjoon dressing him in light and large clothing as to not agitate his wounds before watching as he began to walk and the boy on the leash behind him followed.

By the time they had reached the top floor where all the staff and slaves were waiting, Jungkook had just finished his apologies as another one of the stricter punishment administrators, Yugyeom, led him on a leash to his room until Namjoon called him to come group cuddle at the end of the day.

Namjoon nodded at the slaves and the staff in front of them. Starting with Hoseok, Taehyung began to speak once he was given permission. Kneeling in front of the man with his eyes downcast the younger felt his previous tears come back to life as he remembered how sorry he really did feel “I’m really sorry Hoseok, I let my anger get way ahead of me when we were playing that game. I know you didn’t cheat. I’m just bad at that game. I’m really really sorry. I really didn’t mean to.”

So, it continued on. No one acknowledging the apologies as Namjoon found it taboo to go through everyone’s responses. Plus, Taehyung already knew from all the smiles the staff and fellow slaves gave him that he was forgiven, so the hole in his heart that caused all the pain he was feeling lessened significantly with each person he apologized to.

Finally, not too long after, everyone was done and were dismissed back to their duties. This included Taehyung who was reminded lightly by his master of his lack of talking and walking privileges for the time being to which he nodded with a small smile.

So, when Taehyung found his messy brown hair laying on a soft pillow in his master’s room as a soft kissed was placed on his forehead, he could safely say that today wasn’t too bad of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I would like to explain about the punishments:  
> 1\. So Namjoon does not usually do punishments himself if they are physical, that is why they have 3 separate punishment administrators.  
> 2\. If the punishments are very extreme, such as running away, they will be dealt with immediately. However, if they are small, they are just saved for the end of the week such as Jimin touching himself. If it's an in between punishment like Tae pulling a prank in the bathroom, he gets the privilege to choose between if he wants to be punished right then or later. It's a weird system but this is how it works in my head so please forgive me.  
> 3\. They have multiple of the same exact looking punishment rooms, but they are all connected to that closet with the punishment objects in.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. There is a collar ranking system that will be in the story which will be explained further when the chapters start to come out. This is why I have them ranked. All ranks are based on Namjoons preference in the story and their personalities.  
> 2\. Everything in this story will be consensual. If I feel like something may cause a trigger for some people I will put it at the top of the chapter for a warning. If I haven't put a warning and you think there should be one please feel free to let me know.  
> 3\. Everyone will look like they do in the gifs in the story minus clothes. Their hair colors and eye colors in the gifs will be put in the story so get an idea of what they look like. (Check my wattpad TheEssenceOfTime for the GIFs)  
> 4\. I have a story outline in my head but if you have any suggestions feel free to comment and I might take it into consideration depending on what it is.  
> 5\. This is in the description but I'll repeat it. In this AU (Alternative Universe) it is completely normal for rich people to have slaves and many treat theirs poorly though there are rules set by the government that prevent really horrible abuse.  
> 6\. There will be smut. Don't like, don't read.  
> 7\. Hope you enjoy! I won't have a strict upload schedule since I'm busy with work and will be busy with school soon.


End file.
